Talk:Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands
This looks like it will be an epic game. I can't wait.Terror of Death DG-X 01:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Silly Ubisoft. They call it the Forgotten Sands...When I've been thinking about them since the end of the trilogy. Game Discussion I wonder what the actual game will be like. The graphics should be better, I wonder if they will make it free-roam like PoP '08? The extremely linear gameplay was one of the Sands of Time Trilogy's downfalls.Terror of Death DG-X 04:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Although with Warrior Within, it was more a line with a few detours (Health Upgrades) and two paths in the middle (The Mechanical and Garden Towers can be done in either order) and two paths at the end (the two endings). Vae Infectus 03:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) For the flash. There was a released flash version of this game a few days ago. Should they share the same page? JTFR21 13:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Plot on the wiki plz? Can someone put in the plot for the Forgotten Sands? I would, but I don't have the game, so anyone who is willing and has the proper resources are looked upon to put in the plot for the game. ThanksPOPpingthroughbabylon 01:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wii and NDS Game So I recently noticed how Wii and NDS version of Forgotten Sands have another story (like they did with Avatar Game). Should we make another page for those version, or mention it here in separate section? NDS takes place years after Forgotten Sands, and Wii version takes place after NDS version. :We created a page: Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii and Handheld versions). But I'm thinking, maybe all three should be separated for sake of Wiki consistency. Lily Ford (talk) 22:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Where the Forgotten Sands takes place This makes absolutely no sense! How the hell does TFS take place in between TSOT and WW?! The Prince in TFS is WAAAY different than the one from the original trilogy. Ubisoft made this too confusing >.< Could someone please explain how all of this came to be? And didn't King Sharaman die in the first game? How was he still in TFS then? :O *You're completely exaggerating. The personality is just about the same. Smart Alek, young, brash. But somewhat experienced. Time placement wise, it is between those games because the game says so, the devs said so, and the personality in the time frame fits.. It makes complete sense. These events do end up changing the Prince eventually. The Xbox/PS3/PC version shows him losing a brother he held dear. Later on in his life, he will lose his mother too & his mentor to the Dahaka(Battles of Prince of Persia ). And blames all such things on himself. That's why he was so agnsty & dark in Warrior Within.The only reason it could be confusing is because TFS came out in 2010, well before they implemented Malik into the universe. But it's minor. King Sharaman died but If you played Sands of Time and followed the story, you'd know he is alive because of the Grand Rewind . He doesn't die again until The Two Thrones. It's not confusing on Ubisoft's part. It's confusing If you don't understand the major Time reversals in the story. [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 18:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC)